ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus Part 1
The Blood of Olympus Part 1 movie Synopsis The Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus Part 1 is an upcoming film set in the Riordan cinematic universe. The film follows the events of The House of Hades as the seven half-bloods continue their quest to prevent Gaia from rising, however face obstacles as monsters and challenging tasks slow their journey to Athens. Meanwhile Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge carry the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-blood looking to prevent a war between the two camps. Challenges halt the demigods who all play a role in the prophecy of seven that is slowly getting closer. Plot ACT ONE: The film opens with a shot of Jason, in a disguise as a an old man. The voice of Annabeth is heard reciting their plan. Jason, Piper, and Annabeth are disguised to infiltrate a meeting of old suitors and spirits in Odysseus's Palace. They approach the meeting while the voices of Hazel, Percy, Leo, and Frank are heard reassuring them of the success. They enter the meeting with several looks at the various spirits present. The trio split but remain close. Jason aroaches a group before one rises and questions him. Jason claims himself to be a messenger and they believe him. Annabeth and Piper examine around and report slight things to Percy who is seen viewing the event from afar. Eurymachus, a ghost, reveals information regarding how Gaea stopping demigods from reaching Acropolis. He is destroyed by Antinous, who has grown suspicious of Jason. He claims the Delphi isn't under Apollo's control and the demigods can't win. Jason preparing to leave is approached by the ghost of Michael Varus who claims he can't leave. The ghost of Beryl Grace (Jason's mother) appears. While the crew aboard the ship approach the scene Piper and Annabeth draw their weapons. The ghost of Beryl claims that he should fight for Gaea, while Jason's disguise wears off and the surrounding spirits close in on him. As they lung the remaining crew jumps into action the spirits attack and Jason fends them off while Piper and Annabeth give support. The crew hold off the crew while Jason duels Michael Varus individually. Michael stabs Jason under his rib cage however Jason takes him out. As the spirits continue to lung at them they look to leave aboard the Argo II. Jason is assisted out by Percy. They get away and look to tend to Jason's injury. Jason holds out his hand covered in blood from his wound before the title card plays. The scene shows a volcano among Mount Vesuvius while Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge appear falling from the sky with the Athena Parthenos. As they fall Nico can't muster the strength to shadow travel again. Reyna and Hedge attempt to slow their fall scratching her staff in the process. She gives Nico strength using the power of Bellona, allowing him to shadow travel them to Pompeii. They land and examine their location. They decide to camp while Nico discusses the energy he needs to shadow travel. They all get down and rest but Reyna has a dream. She sees Octavian take control of the Roman camp and claim himself the highest authoritative power. Mike Kahale disagrees with Octavian's methods who is angered he is opposed. Octavian is shown in explaining his confidence in the Roman's ability to win the war and how he will be the savior of Rome. Reyna is awaken by Coach Hedge claiming there is tourist nearby. Back on the Argo II the crew continues their trek. Percy and Annabeth are seen discussing a future after the mission. Despite concerns from Percy he reassures Annabeth. Leo is shown working on a project while listening to music. Piper interrupt him as he quickly pushes the project aside. They have a small conversation before she states there is a meeting in the mess hall. The crew talk about the information they received at the infiltration. A crack suddenly appears and from it the voice of Juno is heard before she appears. She claims they need to find the goddess Nike in Olympia as she is out of control. The crew decide that the least competitive should go to get Nike because of her power competitive aura. Meanwhile Nico and Reyna discuss her dreams and Coach hedge and Reyna believe fighting may be the best option. Nico and Reyna decide to console the Hunters of Artemis and the Amazons for help. Gaea temporarily possess Coach Hedge's body before a group of Eastern ghost attack. Nico tells Reyna to get the Diocletian's scepter to command the dead legionnaires however they find themselves still outnumbered. After a fight ensues Nico straps himself to the Athena Parthenos before grabbing Reyna and Coach Hedge and shadow travelling away. ACT TWO: Running time: 2 hours 11 minutes